Tavern
The Tavern is the in-game establishment that provides free drinks, reasonable lodging, and entertainment for travelers. This translates into as many imaginary mugs of beer, cider, or your favorite beverage as you want, a place to rest when you need a break from your Dailies, and an active chat room to both listen to and participate in. You will find the Tavern under the Social tab. You can also access the Tavern by clicking on the Social tab itself (direct link). __TOC__ Resting in the Inn While resting in the Inn, you will not take damage for your incomplete Dailies. You have the option to check off Dailies if you want and any Dailies that you complete will refresh the next day. Most normal Cron processes are prevented from occurring while you are resting. While in the Inn, HabitRPG alters your avatar by closing its eyes and adding Zzz's. Tavern Talk The Tavern offers you a place to chat with other HabitRPG users, find a party to join, learn about new guilds, and get support for HabitRPG. It is also where players can share their Tales of Uncommon Valor. The Tavern is the largest and most active of the chat style areas that a player can participate in, everyone is welcome. Friendly supportive communication is encouraged and participants should use language appropriate for younger HabitRPG players. In other words, keep it clean. Individuals may be instructed to modify their language or asked to discontinue communications that are aggressive or otherwise unacceptable. Once you start contributing to HabitRPG, this will be reflected in the form of Contributor Titles and as your Player Tier. If a conversation is getting long and involved, or is about something controversial, you are encouraged to take it over to the Back Corner guild. You can read more in the Community Guidelines. Resources The Tavern's Resources box offers useful links: *Community Guidelines - rules crafted to help keep everyone safe, happy, and productive in the community * The Archery - LFG (Looking for Group) board to help you find a guild or a party (also the Party Wanted guild on HabitRPG) * * FAQ * Report a Problem * Request a Feature on Trello * : ask questions, provide answers, tell jokes, and do what feels right Please use the "Report a Problem" and "Request a Feature" links if you run into a problem or want a feature added or changed. While the developers of HabitRPG definitely want to hear about bugs and possible improvements, because they spend more time working than drinking in the Tavern, those links are the best way to get their attention. The Tavern only shows 200 messages, so if a dev isn't there when you post your idea, they probably will not see it. Player Tiers Some players in the Tavern Talk have a different color for their name. These colors have a very distinct meaning in Habitica. Every new user starts out with a grey name background, but can earn new colors by contributing to HabitRPG. In addition to the tiers, Contributors are given one or more titles, which describe the types of contributions they have made. Tavern Challenges Because the Tavern functions as the public guild, it can have its own challenges. These challenges are viewable to everyone and can be seen in the lefthand side of the tavern underneath the Player Tiers key. fr:Taverne Category:Content Category:Options Category:Community Category:Habitica Places Category:Social Category:Newbies Category:SuggestedChanges